Sasuke Hates Sharing
by stereoheartrukia
Summary: Sasuke hated sharing Hinata, with everyone now that he is back in the village. He didn't like her hanging out with her team mates. But, the one person she is not "allowed" to be alone with is Naruto Uzumaki. Enter the world in which, Sasuke explores the world of jealousy and love. Comment and Review, point out your opinions.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Hates Sharing

Sasuke didn't like the look, Naruto was giving Hinata every time they walked by Team 8 training grounds. He would stare at her, for a long period of time, till either he or Sakura get his attention once more.

Sasuke didn't know, why it bothered him that Naruto was staring at Hinata. He has only spoken to her about 20 times now. Yes, he counted. In the first few times, he was the one who approached her, she would be stunned and talk to him out of fear.

He didn't like that. He change that.

The first time, he saw her was during the war. He was pleased, to see how everyone grew, but he left that all behind as Madara and Obito were now their top priority. When the war ended, everyone cheered and celebrated.

He saw her hugging Naruto. She was the first to run towards them, well Naruto and she held him. They smiled and when she realized what she did. She let go offered a smile. Just a simple smile.

That's where Sasuke's heart beat went. *DOKI DOKI*

He felt the love she holds towards Naruto, and it washed over his being like a cold bucket of water. It gave him the urge for her to hug him, just like she did with Naruto.

After settling back in Konoha, life returned into it's normality. There were still some trying to kick him out, but the villagers owed Naruto, a lot the once hated ninja was now a hero in their eyes. So under his request, they had allowed him to reside once more in the village.

That still didn't stop the insults.

Hinata aside from his fan club and Naruto, was very welcoming after speaking to her several times. She began sending him food baskets, simply because, she knew that market men refused selling him their goods. She didn't have to do that.

He knew he started harboring feelings towards her, but her feelings for Naruto was in the way.

He would feel jealousy, when she and Naruto, would randomly appear walking alone together. He would purposely, invite Naruto to spar. Just so he would be away from Hinata.

But that didn't stop Hinata, from smiling and pouring her heart out on home made foods.

Sasuke was getting really tired of sharing Hinata. Even if she didn't love him or cared for him just as a friend.

He needed to put a stop to it.

But how, you ask?

Simple.

He asked her for hand in marriage, from her father.

Who in terms agreed, in fear of the Uchiha.

* * *

I hope you all like this. The chapters will be short, it is a tumblr fic, I came up with.

Review and Comment

Point out your opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprise Engagement

Hinata never thought her father would be treating her so... so nice! Lately, he has been treating her so differently, that it scared her. She wanted to ask him, if he was feeling alright. But every time she tried, he would avoid her and go into his study.

This went on for a week.

Then one evening, he asked her to meet him in his study. He was nervous, she could tell by the way his palms were sweating.

We sat in his study room, for what felt like hours but in reality it had been only a few minutes.

"Please forgive me." He said to me.

"Why? You have done nothing wrong Father." I said a bit confused at his sudden apologize.

"I have treated you horribly, from a very young age. Instead of nurturing you into becoming an even greater heir, I pushed you aside without any care. Your friend Uzumaki; made me realize my mistake." He said his voice firm but wavering.

I was still confused, I still didn't understood why, he would suddenly apologize. But, I nodded and he continued speaking.

"I would like to inform you before he does..." He paused.

"Who, father?" I asked curiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said.

I looked at him confused, Sasuke-san is an acquaintance but what does he have to do with father's strange attitude.

"What about him, Father?" I asked.

"He asked for your hand in marriage...I couldn't say no...I'm sorry Hinata..." He said bowing to me, representing a sincere apology.

I sat there, just staring at his form. Why? Why me? was all I could think.

"Why, couldn't you say no? Father...Answer me, Father!" I screamed and stood up.

"Hinata, sit down and let me explain...I wouldn't have said yes, if it didn't something important." He said.

I sat back down, waiting for an explanation.

"He came to me, about a week and a few days from today, he put everyone in the household in a genjutsu. I couldn't even break it, he appeared in my study and asked for your hand..." He paused.

I sat there and nodded, begging him to continue.

"I refused, but he convinced me that he would plunged everyone's mind into internal darkness and would not be able to be released from the genjutsu...Your sister, would have lost her mind, if I didn't agree...I apologize...I just couldn't risk the whole clan..." He said.

I was in shock...He threaten my family, I did not think Sasuke, would do something like this...I could have lost my sister...

"I understand Father, I...I will speak to Sasuke-san..." I said in a whisper of anger.

I stood and left the his study, in a sprint...

* * *

I looked for him, at the memorial site, the newly re-built Uchiha district, and the hospital. The only place left, I could think of was the training grounds. So, I sprinted as fast as I could.

I spotted him, sitting under a tree with Sakura-san and Naruto-kun seated by his left side. They looked exhausted from training but that didn't stop me from punching Sasuke-san.

He rubbed his left cheek, while Sakura-san and Naruto-kun; stared at me in shock.

"What was that for Hinata?" Asked Sakura-san as she tried to help Sasuke stand up.

He rejected her help and stood glaring at me.

"Hinata-chan, why did you punch, Sasuke-teme...I mean I know he isn't such a bright-side person but that doesn't mean you should punch him." Said Naruto-kun as he held me in arms, preventing me from attacking Sasuke-san again.

I stared straight at Sasuke-san.

"Why?! Why, did you do it?" I asked him.

"Because, I don't like sharing." He said.

"Do what, Hinata?" Asked Sakura me.

"I asked her father, for her hand in marriage." He said as he held my hand, and pulled me away from Naruto-kuns arms and pulling me into his.

"Oh, and Dobe, keep your dirty ramen hands off her." He said with his one Sharigan eye active.

* * *

Here is the second chapter.

I hope you like this one, I made Hiashi, a bit more caring than usual.

Comment and Review

Put your opinion, I would like to hear your thoughts and ideas.

Next: Preparations


	3. Chapter 3

Preparations

This will be in Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV will be the following chapter.

I am really many have liked this so far.

On to the story.

* * *

"I don't believe, her father would actually agree to you marrying his daughter." Said Naruto as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"You must be joking, Sasuke." Said Sakura.

"It's not a joke, Sakura. I asked her father; for her hand and he agreed." I said it without a care.

"You, threaten my family, if he didn't agree..." I heard Hinata whispered.

"You WHAT?! You can't force, Hinata to marry you!" Screeched Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, this isn't right. You can't force Hinata, to marry you. It isn't fair to her." Said Sakura as if her words will change anything.

"Life isn't fair; Dobe, Sakura. Later" I said to the both.

I took hold of Hinata's arm and dragged her away from the Dobe and Banshee. I was getting irritated by them and the fact that Hinata; punched me doesn't sit well to me either.

Struggling against my hold, Hinata broke free and hit some of my pressure points. I flinched and took hold of her right hand.

"You...You jerk! Why, would you do that to my father, my family...I thought you, were better than that Uchiha!" Hinata said to me, she demoted me and she slapped me.

I was furious at her action; I gripped her right hand tighter; than before till we heard a crack.

Hinata stopped her struggling. She stared at her hand, it was getting swollen red. I felt bad, I didn't mean to hurt her. She just made me so frustrated, I snapped.

"Let me go..." I heard her whisper and I let her hand go.

She held her hand and used her active Byakugan, to see the damage on her hand. Her left hand began glowing green, and placed it on her right hand. She flinched as she reconnected muscles, ligaments, phalanges and metacarpal bones. It was painful, by the way her face was flinching in pain.

He tried to stop her, but every time he approached her. She would back away from him.

"Hinata; stop I'll take you to the hospital. You're hurting yourself..." I said a bit worried.

"Get away, from me Uchiha! I want nothing with you, just leave me alone..." Her voice laced with anger.

I frowned and approached her once more, this time faster and I managed to get into her blind spot. I reached behind her neck and send a small wave of shock through her body. That knocked her out, she fell back into my arms.

I placed; my arms underneath her knees and lifted her up. Running in blinding speed, I made it to hospital, without catching any attention.

The receptionist, gave me a funny look and backed away from me, until she noticed Hinata, in my arms.

"What's wrong? Is Hinata-chan, alright?" Asked the receptionist.

"Training, pushed herself to exhaustion." I explained even though it was a lie.

The receptionist smiled and shook her head.

"That, Hinata always training. She almost died training once." She said as she called a few nurses to check her.

When the "male nurses" arrived and tried to take Hinata, from my secure arms. I became reluctant and refused to hand her over to those wolves; that were ogling her body. The receptionist, sighed and shook her head.

"Please, lead Uchiha-sama; to the closes available room and ask Tsunade-sama for assistance." The receptionist said to the hungry wolves. They nodded, one began leading them to an available room, the other went to inform "The Drunk Hokage" as I labeled her.

The male nurse, let us in room 204. He informed me, Tsunade will arrive shortly. I placed Hinata, on the medical bed and grimaced at the way her hand looked.

It was still swollen red and bruises, were starting to form around her right hand.

"You shouldn't have slapped me...Can't you see, you're mine and always will be." I said to an unconscious Hinata.

"Mm." Whimpered Hinata as she woke up. She tried to raise herself up with her right hand, but screamed in pain.

I stood up and decided to help her up.

"Hinata, don't use your right hand." I said as I held her shoulders and let her sit up.

She was startled, by my presence and swatted my hands away. My hands became fists.

"Why, must you be so difficult?" I murmured.

"Uchi-"Hinata was interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Ah, Uchiha-brat, you're here too." Said Tsunade.

"Why, wouldn't I be?" I said.

"Oh, right. You're her fiancé now... Hinata, I know what happened and if I could do something about it. I would but you know the rules, I can't interfere in clan decisions...Don't screw this up, Uchiha." Said Tsunade as she spoke to Hinata, but was facing me.

I nodded. I truly didn't mean to hurt her.

"Now, let's see what's wrong?" Asked Tsunade.

"I broke her right hand, in a fit of rage..." I said, I wasn't going to deny the truth.

Tsunade, massaged her brows, and punched the wall beside her.

"Harm her one more time, and I will find a way to intervene in this engagement." Said Tsunade as she looked down on me.

"I snapped...I am sorry, Hinata-hime." I apologized...I never apologized only to my brother.

I noticed their eyes' widen and stared at me, as if I looked sick.

"Ok then, Hinata lift your arm up and inform me of the current damage." She said to Hinata.

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan.

"There still some phalanges and muscles injured, but overall it seems I managed to heal most of it." Said Hinata.

I stared at her in awe, the hospital meeting wasn't needed at all. Tsunade, healed her within minutes, the bruising on her hand gone. I took her left hand and pulled her into my arms.

I whispered "I'm sorry" into her ear.

"Now, now; since you are both here, I would like to inform you that your wedding day is set in three weeks. Start your preparations quickly." Said Tsunade.

I smirked, but the horrified look on Hinata's face, made me frown.

'Why isn't she happy, about marrying me. Any, girl would kill to be in her situation...Your love for Naruto be damned Hinata...You're mine' Thought Sasuke.

We left the hospital and I took her hand and brought her close to my body. She tried to pull away, but her newly healed hand was still weak as it pushed against my chest, I applied a bit of pressure around her and she stopped struggling.

"Hey, look at me...I'm not going to hurt you." I said.

She looked up at me, her face looked so angelic, I couldn't help myself. I dipped my head down and claimed her lips.

She turned stiff and slowly closed her eyes, but she pushed me away and ran off. I let her go for now.

* * *

Three weeks...Just three weeks have been hell for him. Currently, I was home thinking of these past three weeks. I smirked it was, pretty eventful these three weeks.

Konoha 9, took it upon themselves to make these weeks hell for him.

Kiba: Punched him, his smelly dog Akamaru bit his leg.

Shino: Had his house infested, with insects he had to live in Naruto's, living room for a few nights.

TenTen: Threw shuriken at him and nearly gave him a bald spot.

Rock Lee: I don't know, what the hell he was blabbering about.

Shikamaru: He didn't say much, but with an IQ; like his. I preferred to play nice.

Ino: Threaten to use her Mind Switch Body technique on him.

Choji: Just went along with Shikamaru and Ino.

Naruto: didn't speak to me much and he was trying to communicate with Hinata these past few weeks but to no avail. The Hyuga Clan, refused to let Hinata out of their sight.

Sakura; had begged him to call it off. To the point she said,_ 'she will never love you, like I do.' _

The end of the third week was near, in just a few hours he will have his "Hyuga Bride".

I had prepared my attire for my 'wedding day' it was a simple kimono, hakama (pants), and the haori was at the embroidery, so the Uchiha Fan symbol would be embellished on it.

I imagined Hinata, with the Uchiha fan embellished on her clothing. If we were to have children, I imagined their faces, their attitudes and the unbelievable power they would wield. I am very excited to get to that part.

_'Be ready Hinata, our future is to be together...Your future is to be an Uchiha...You be forever mine...' _I thought cynically.

* * *

I typed this one long got so many ideas.

I feel bad for Hinata, but we all crush on maniac Sasuke.

At least, I do...

Next: Preparations part 2

Review and Comment leave your opinions!


End file.
